


Badass Power Couple

by sombrashe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sombrashe/pseuds/sombrashe
Summary: Hello! I had a request and I was wondering if you could do an Octane x reader being a badass power couple in the arena together.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Badass Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my [tumblr](https://apex-legends-champion.tumblr.com/)  
> 919 words :3

The first time Octane and I fought in the ring it was organized anarchy, his need for speed and my mastery with a sniper rifle made for bait and kill that everyone talked about. Every time the third member of our squad would back out with a short excuse we would start placing third and second instead of our normal fifth and sixth. This climb up the ranks to become one of the best teams made everyone our enemy, teams who wouldn’t have looked twice in our direction now went specifically for us, hoping to gain the bounty that would be placed over our heads as the kill leaders.

The overwhelming thought of winning this week’s game made the burning of my legs and lungs almost worth it as I slid under the half-closed door of The Cage. Some quick calculations gave me approximately two minutes until the last team would catch up, I scrambled up the first ramp and hid behind the wall facing out towards the mesh window.

I sit there for a few moments allowing myself to reload my guns and get a chance to breathe. My ears perked at the rasp of bloodhound calling upon their god to find me “Damn already? Okay.” I held my breath and crawled over to the window peaking out to see a team of three making their way to me; Bloodhound, Lifeline and an unknown third.

I tried to run a scenario in my head but that would take up fifteen seconds that I didn’t have so I opted for lining up the muzzle of my Kraber and aiming towards the unknown that stood beneath the window, a spray of bullets raining down and taking them out instantaneously. ‘One down two to go’ I thought as I sprinted up the second ramp to the ladder that led to the wall-less room between the second and fourth story.

My body was barely over the ledge when I felt something hard connect to my shoulder blade, a hiss is all I’m able to manage as I land on the floor the air knocked out of my body. I didn’t get a chance to move as the first punch connected to the side of my head, the second punch missed by barely an inch as I rolled over and onto my feet my eyes blurry.

I raised my fists to cover my face blocking an incoming kick, I took this opportunity to grab the ankle of my assistant and flip them over onto their back, the heel of my boot pressing down on their cheek pinning them in place. I tried to focus through whatever was blackening my vision ‘That punch must have done a hell of a lot of damage.’ I blinked and used my free hand to harshly rub at my eyes.

I realized my mistake too late as I was flipped and kicked across the floor, my head and shoulders dangling dangerously over the edge of the flooring. My heart hammered in my ears as I attempted to pull myself back onto the metal floor, a harsh exhale was forced from my lungs as someone slammed their body down onto me; their legs effectively trapping me in place.

I raised my head and locked eyes with Lifeline, blood dotting her cheek in a grating pattern. A wild look was captured in her eyes as she pulled a syringe filled with an unknown clear liquid from one of her pockets.

‘This is it, second place again… I’m going to fucking kill, Octavio!”

I squeezed my eyes shut getting ready for darkness to envelop me but instead of sweet silence, the sound of someone ziplining to us filled my ears. My heart sank expecting the worse but instead of hearing Icelandic, I heard “Hermosa, Mira esto!”

I opened my eyes and gave a bloodied grin up to the women above me who didn’t have time to connect the dots as two shots rang out, the first putting her on her back with a groan and the second taking her out of the game entirely.

I raised my hand and grasped my saviors gloved one, “It’s about time you showed up.” I slurred, the injury to my head seemingly worse than previously thought.

I looked up to him from my clear eye as a smooth laugh escaped his mask, “Sorry about that but I was taking care of las cucarachas from earlier.” He winked at me through his broken goggles and I nodded, I pressed my lips to his exposed shoulder “Well at least you made it out alive, that’s all that matters.”

I winked back before walking over to the edge and looking down, seeing nothing I walked back to Octane reloading his gun. “Okay, so how should we do this? Bloodhound is the only one left and they won’t fall for our normal tricks.”

His jaw moved beneath his mask as he thought of a plan, “I’m not sure but you should sanarand I’ll scout out the surrounding area.” I nodded and started to do as he said before I heard a growl and a very scary “I bathe in the Bloth!”

My skin crawled as I placed my hand against Octane’s arm, he looked back and questioned what was wrong. “Bloodhound is here and they know where we are.”

He looked down at his peacekeeper and my Kraber, “Well then, let’s give them a show, yeah?” I grinned, facing towards the ladder as quiet footfalls became louder and louder.


End file.
